The invention concerns a circuit arrangement for the integration of EDP systems in the utilization of telephone systems connected to the public telephone network ISDN or Euro ISDN.
With the development of data acquisition, processing, evaluation and last but not least its application, the necessary communication requirements increased. There is now an urgent need to find economical solutions which incorporate new ways of integrating speech and data communications systems.
Until today only partial and isolated solutions could be produced satisfactorily for PC-TC links. Present speech and data communications systems are characterized mainly by manual activities and voice communication which are time-consuming and subject to a high loss rate. It is therefore common practice today for speech and data communications to take place in such a way that the caller determines the competent party by telephone, that they then exchange data and information necessary for mutual identification and which form the basis for the subsequently desired voice and data communications of the caller.
The competent party for the call acquires the data and information desired by the caller from his computer or stores additional data and information of the caller in it. If other data and information is then required which the competent party does not have at his disposal, the responsible person must be included as a further competent party in this speech and data communication in the same way as described above. The disadvantage of this speech and data communication is that it is too time-consuming, that incomplete and false information may be transferred due to the speech communication and manual operation of the computer. In addition no data-controlled connection setup is possible with
the switching functions PA0 connect PA0 transcouple PA0 release PA0 activation of refer-back PA0 logon PA0 the monitoring system PA0 inquiry of the connection status PA0 disconnect PA0 transfer PA0 brokerage PA0 initiation of multiparty conference PA0 determination of the party status PA0 the control function for the features PA0 parallel or simultaneous fax transmissions and data transfer with ongoing speech and data communication PA0 the switching functions PA0 connect PA0 transcouple PA0 release PA0 activation of refer-back PA0 disconnect PA0 transfer PA0 brokerage PA0 initiation of multiparty conference PA0 logon PA0 the monitoring system PA0 inquiry of the connection status PA0 determination of the party status PA0 the control function for the features PA0 parallel or simultaneous fax transmissions and data transfer with ongoing speech and data communication
A telephone data service with respect to the control of digital telephone extensions with data entry via a telecommunications and information system and identification of the caller via ISDN or Euro ISDN in the present 1TR6 protocol or the future EDSS1 protocol cannot be protected. Other disadvantages are that data and information which may be available in part in large volumes cannot be transferred mutually in this speech and data communication. This is done subsequently by mailing or by fax. This means even more time is lost and a delay in urgent decision making. Furthermore solutions are known which allow a partly rational speech and data communication by using (special) high-performance telephone extensions. Every telephone extension is connected to only one computer by an expensive circuit card which operates with a specially developed software. Such a solution brings further disadvantages in addition to the high costs. The disadvantages are the impossibility of setting up multiparty conferences especially for data transmission. A direct data transfer from the competent party to the caller and vice versa and the control of digital telephone extensions with data entry via a telecommunications and information system and the identification of the caller by ISDN or Euro ISDN in the present 1TR6 protocol or the future EDSS1 protocol is only possible with a telephone extension and the respective connected computer.
According to DE-OS 4101885 a telecommunications system, a telephone system to be precise, is known which possesses a switching system with terminals and which is connected to a computer for simplified or additional handling of computer-aided communication services. It is distinguished by the fact that the computer is an integral part of the telecommunications system and has an interface which is available not for telecommunications services but for external computer services. This solution also has disadvantages in that all functions of a TC system cannot be used and operated by every computer in the network so that not every type of communication can be generated by all computers in the network (speech and data communication and image transfer).